Lumos
by Ongi
Summary: On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres, il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière. Albus Dumbledore. Moment difficile pour les derniers membres de la famille Dumbledore...


**OS écrit pour la 21° Nuit du FOF, sur le thème "Lumière". **

**Dédicacé à Sana-Sensei (je sais pas si j'écrirais la suite en fic 8DD On verra bien^^)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lumos<strong>

« _On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres, il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière_. » Albus Dumbledore.

...

Le souffle coupé, Albus regarda son frère se précipiter sur Ariana étendue au sol, lèvres scellées. Il releva le regard sur Gellert, planté les bras ballants au milieu du salon, et découvrit son visage marqué par la colère et la consternation.

Un lourd silence s'installa durant de nombreuses minutes, seulement rompu par les sanglots bruyants d'Abelforth qui se trouvait à présent à quatre pattes sur le plancher, serrant maladroitement le corps inerte d'Ariana contre lui.

Puis Albus vit la fureur de Gellert s'effacer pour laisser place à l'épouvante. Lui-même ne réussissait pas à réaliser. Il se sentit à peine bousculé lorsque son ami s'enfuit précipitamment du salon, passant à côté de lui, le percutant juste assez pour le projeter contre le bord de la table. Sous le choc, la main d'Albus qui tenait encore la baguette magique la lâcha, et celle-ci roula sous la table dans un vacarme effroyable.

La porte d'entrée claqua comme pour y faire écho et les Dumbledore se retrouvèrent seuls.

Albus sentit de grosses larmes couler subitement sur ses joues, finissant par se perdre dans sa barbiche courte. Il aurait voulu parler, dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être morte, juste inconsciente, se réconforter lui-même en tentant de consoler Abelforth. Mais les phrases ne voulaient pas se former dans sa tête.

Il dut se contenter de regarder son frère se relever et porter Ariana hors de la pièce. Sans lui jeter un seul coup d'œil, concentré sur le visage de sa petite sœur. Albus l'entendit nettement monter les escaliers sans délicatesse.

Le salon lui parut sombre et vide. Et soudain, il réalisa. Ariana était morte. _Morte_.

...

Il y eut un grand bruit dans les escaliers qui le fit sursauter sur sa chaise branlante, et il se leva d'un bond, fondant comme un rapace sur la porte. Mais, avant qu'il n'eût le temps d'ouvrir celle-ci pour se précipiter de nouveau, il entendit les jurons de son frère et cela suffit à figer sa main sur la poignée, à lui faire appuyer le front contre le bois de la porte. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à la réalité. Qui d'autre que son frère pouvait tomber dans les escaliers, à présent ? Vu qu'il ne restait plus que ce dernier et lui-même dans cette grande maison en ruine ? Personne. Plus personne.

Il se détacha du panneau en bois, soufflant de douleur, et pensa que jamais son frère ne voudrait qu'il lui porte secours. Jamais plus.

Ariana était _**morte**_. Par _sa faute_, il en était convaincu. Tout comme l'était Abelforth.

Et il était un monstre. Il regrettait l'absence de Gellert Grindelwald, celui qui était devenu son confident et son plus proche ami dans une époque qui lui semblait tellement lointaine… Il _regrettait_ son absence. Pourquoi donc son coeur s'obstinait-il à se languir de la présence de Gellert? Quel frère digne de ce nom s'apitoyait de la disparition subite de son meilleur ami quand sa petite sœur venait de mourir par sa faute ? Parce que, que ça soit lui qui ait jeté le sort fatal ou non, c'était de _**sa**_ propre faute.

A pas lents, il retourna à son bureau, ne prêtant même attention à son frère qui recommençait à dévaler les marches, bruyamment. Les ombres dansantes des bougies s'allongeaient les parchemins et sur le briquet en argent, l'empêchant de réfracter convenablement la lumière des flammes. S'asseyant pesamment sur sa chaise, Albus s'empara du briquet en marmonnant d'une voix morne « Voyons donc. », sa baguette à portée de main. Pressant du pouce pour déclencher le mécanisme, il soupira de nouveau.

Les flammes des bougies s'envolèrent soudainement en boules lumineuses qui furent absorbées en un léger « plop » par le briquet. Le noir prit possession de la chambre, complètement. Albus pressa à nouveau, mais rien de se produisit et il fit la grimace dans l'obscurité, cherchant sa baguette à tâtons.

« Lumos. » prononça-t-il à mi-voix dans le silence terrifiant du désormais Mausolée Dumbledore.

Il avait juste envie de fermer les yeux et ne plus voir la lumière.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez passé un assez bon moment XD A bientôt sans doute! o**


End file.
